


i've been here the whole time

by madisonrene



Series: so it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonrene/pseuds/madisonrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I’m not getting involved in Jordie’s love life. I’m definitely not talking about it with you.”<br/>“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”<br/>“Come on Jason. Jordie may be oblivious, but I’m not.”</p><p>Jordie has a girlfriend. Jason thinks he should be with Jordie. Jamie doesn't want to get involved at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been here the whole time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many hockey fics based on Taylor Swift songs. jacksmannequinn and I got the idea one night at 2am and two hours later we ended up with more than 20 fics sort of planned out, so expect a bunch more TSwift themed fics coming your way.
> 
> This fic is (loosely) based on the song "You Belong with Me" which is honestly one of our least favorite Taylor songs, but the idea of wanting to be with someone who is taken stuck out.
> 
> As always, comments and criticisms are appreciated!

“Okay, but you understand that it’s not _my fault_ that I have a game that day right? Like you know I don’t make the schedule right?”

Jason had just walked into the room he and Jordie were sharing in Chicago and Jordie was on the phone. Whoever he was talking to seemed to be pissing him off because he had the flush on his cheeks that Jason only ever saw on the ice. Jordie looked up when Jason walked into the room and rolled his eyes.

“Listen, if we continue this conversation anymore, I’m gonna get really mad and I really don’t want to do that. I’m hanging up now; we can talk about this when I get back to Dallas.”

Jordie chucks his phone onto the floor and looks at Jason, “Sorry about that.”

“Dude, who was that? I’ve never seen you worked up like that off the ice.”

“Emily,” Jordie says her name with a hint of frustration.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t wanna bore you with it man.”

“Come on man. I’m your best bro. Tell Daddy what’s wrong.” Jason normally wouldn’t want to hear about Emily, but Jordie’s mad at her and Jason needs more reasons not to like her.

Jordie laughs before getting up to sit on Jason’s bed in front of him. Jason hadn’t been expecting that and the proximity makes his heart race.

“Emily is upset because I won’t be home for her birthday. Apparently she planned a whole party and invited a bunch of people without telling me when it was. She’s pissed because ‘I never make time for her’ and ‘I don’t seem to really care about this relationship’.” Jordie mimes air quotes while he talks.

 “I don’t get it. Am I supposed to just stay home and go to her party like ‘Oh yeah Lindy. I’m really sorry I can’t go on this roadie because it’s my girlfriend’s birthday and she’ll be mad if I miss her party’?”

“That’s just unreasonable dude. Why is she like that?”

Jason has a really hard time trying to give Jordie relationship advice. Jordie’s kind of taken it in stride and probably just assumes that he just doesn’t have any advice, but Jason does. It’s just that his advice would be to break up with Emily and immediately start dating him.

“I don’t even know dude. Sometimes she makes me want to tear my hair out.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bad thing?”

Jordie looks at him, confused, “Not really? I mean everyone gets pissed at their girlfriend sometimes.”

“I guess.” Jason lets the conversation fizzle out before he can say something he might regret. He nudges Jordie with his foot. “I’m going to bed and unless we’re gonna snuggle, you might wanna move to your own bed.” Jason really doesn’t know why he does this to himself.

“Please Jason. You’d kill to snuggle with this.” Jordie gestures at his body.

Jason tries not to show Jordie just how true that is as he replies, “Well you are a bear so…”He shrugs. Nailed it.

Jordie furrows his brow, “What’s a bear?”

Jason mentally curses himself, “A big guy with a beard. Snuggly. You know.”

Jordie looks at him curiously, “You think I’m snuggly?”

“That’s not – I didn’t mean – I’m not…”

“Dude, chill. I’m just kidding.”

Jason nods and turns off the light. As he’s lying there, he wonders what Jordie meant. Did he mean that Jason shouldn’t think he was snuggly? Would it be bad if he did? What would Jordie do if knew how Jason felt about him? Nothing, because he has a girlfriend.

Ugh. His girlfriend. Jason didn’t necessarily have anything against Emily, other than the fact that she had what he wanted. She had never actually done anything to him, but he heard about all of the shit that she did from Jordie and Jamie and that made it hard to like her.

Actually, between what Jordie, Jamie, and occasionally Tyler told him, he didn’t think Emily was very nice at all. Of course, she was always nice when he was around, but he knew it was an act. She was clearly terrible for Jordie. So why was he still with her? Why be with Emily when he could be with someone who really loved him, like Jason?

He pushes the thought out of his head because he can’t think like that. Jordie is his best friend and nothing else. Jordie doesn’t think of him that way and Jason will settle for being his best friend over ruining their relationship entirely.

The next day Jason sits next to Jordie on the plane as usual. Once they are in the air for a while and Jordie has fallen asleep, Jason gets up and walks over to where Jamie is sitting. He doesn’t see Tyler anywhere, so he takes the seat next to Jamie.

Jamie looks up from his Kindle, “What’s up Jase? You need something?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, what’s up?”

“It’s about Jordie.”

 Jamie’s eyebrows knit together, “Okay.” He looks really concerned.

“Well, you know how we share a room?” Jamie nods like he’s waiting for Jason to get to the point. “Okay, well last night he was on the phone with Emily and she was being – “

“I’m gonna stop you right there.”

Jason’s mouth is still hanging open from talking. He snaps it shut before crossing his arms and asking, “Why?”

“Because I’m not getting involved in Jordie’s love life. I’m definitely not talking about it with _you_.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Come on Jason. Jordie may be oblivious, but I’m not.”

Jason’s face gets red, but he doesn’t have a chance to answer. Jamie gets up and walks over to take Jason’s unoccupied seat. Jason is stuck sitting alone until Tyler appears out of nowhere.

“Hey man, what are you doing in my seat? Where’s Jamie?”

Jason gestures towards Jamie, “He’s over there. I was trying to talk to him, but he left. He didn’t want to listen.”

“Huh. That doesn’t sound like him. What were you guys talking about?” Tyler slides into Jamie’s seat and faces Jason.

“Jordie. Well, Jordie and Emily.”

“Ah. Yeah, Jamie’s the wrong person to gossip with.”

“Yeah I got that. Also it wasn’t gossip, not really.”

“Sure. But you know, **I** am the _best_ person to gossip – sorry ‘not gossip’ - with, so lay it on me.”

Jason rolls his eyes, but he brings his legs up and sits so he’s facing Tyler, cross-legged like he means business.

“Okay, so last night I walked into the room and he’s on the phone with Emily, right? Well, she’s apparently going on and on about how Jordie is going to miss her birthday and she’s pissed. Like, He’s supposed to just miss a hockey game for his girlfriend’s birthday?”

Tyler shakes his head, “I really don’t know what he sees in her.”

“Yeah, right? I don’t either.”

“Look, Jason. Can I give you some advice?”

“Okay?” Jason doesn’t like where this is going.

“I know you have like a big dumb crush on Jordie –“

“SHH DUDE.”

“Shut up, everyone’s asleep. Anyway, I know you’re in stupid love with Jordie, but you can’t do anything about it. I know Emily is the worst, but if you break them up or tell him to break up with her, he’ll just see you as the guy who told him to break up with his girlfriend.”

“That makes no sense. Isn’t that like the opposite of what would happen? Wouldn’t he be like ‘omg bro you saved me please have sex with me right now’?” Jason is kind of joking. Kind of.

Tyler looks at Jason, unimpressed, “No, you dumb fuck. He’d be like ‘omg all I see when I look at you is my ex-girlfriend’.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, bro. So, for real, back off and let it run its course. Unless he tries to marry her. Although I’m pretty sure Jamie would be first in line to stop that train.”

Jason sighs and flops back against his seat. The last thing he wants to do is wait.

A few weeks pass by and pretty much nothing had changed. Jason is still hopelessly in love with Jordie and Jordie is still dating Emily. The only difference is that Jordie is getting more and more frustrated with Emily every day.

The latest controversy surrounding their relationship has to do with Jordie’s beard.

“She keeps telling me that I need to shave it off ‘just to see what it looks like’ like she’s never seen me without it. I think it’s her way of telling me she hates it.”

“Dude, there’s no way. Your beard is hot.”

Jordie gives Jason an unreadable look before continuing, “I don’t know man. I don’t think I feel the same way I did at the beginning.”

Jason just sits there, unsure of what to say.

“Dude, earth to Jason.” Jordie waves his hand in front of Jason’s face.

“Sorry, what?”

“You spaced out. Please help me figure out my life,” Jordie gives him a pleading look, but it doesn’t work.

“No fuckin’ way man.”

“What? What the fuck?” Jordie looks hurt.

“Dude, I’m not touching your relationship with a ten foot pole.”

“Well why the fuck not?”

Jason is internally screaming. He wants to tell Jordie so bad, but Tyler’s advice pops back into his head, “Because dude. I just…I  just can’t. Can’t you talk to Jamie about this?”

Jordie looks disappointed as he throws his hands up in frustration and says, “Fine, whatever.”

Apparently the conversation between Jamie and Jordie goes well because when Jason asks him about their upcoming New Year’s party, the first thing Jordie talks about is Emily. Jason had kind of been hoping they’d be broken up by then, but that doesn’t seem to be happening.

“Emily says I need to get a suit for New Year’s. Can’t I just wear a game day suit?”

“No way man! Your game day suits are kind of awful. Plus I need a suit too. We can go together!”

Jordie sticks his tongue out at Jason, but agrees to go shopping with him after practice. They go to a store in downtown Dallas and Jason immediately begins looking at the snazzier looking suits. He somehow convinces Jordie to try on a three piece suit with a white vest. He finishes it off with a purple bowtie and makes Jordie show it to him.

“There’s no fucking way I’m wearing this Jase.”

Jason comes out wearing an almost identical outfit, but with a pink bowtie. “Come on man. We look fly as hell.”

Jordie looks Jason up and down and starts laughing. “Oh my god. These are terrible. We have to get them.”

When Jason arrives at the party, Jordie and Emily are already there. He walks over to say hi to them. Emily notices his suit and gets a weird look on her face. She pokes Jason in the chest, “So it’s your fault he looks completely ridiculous tonight! I wanted to get pictures, but I don’t want to be seen with _that.”_

Jason raises his eyebrows at Jordie who just shrugs in return.

“Okay then. I’m just gonna go get a drink. Or five.” Jason scurries away before Emily can say anything else.

He runs into Tyler and Jamie on his way to the bar. They take turns chirping him about his and Jordie’s matching suits.

“Please tell me you convinced Jordie to buy that god awful suit.” Tyler is laughing as he says it.

“They are not god awful! We look great and you are so jealous.”

“Yeah, okay. Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night Daddy.”

“Tyler, can you do me a favor?”

“Probably.”

“Get me really fucking drunk. Please.”

Tyler follows Jason’s gaze to where Emily and Jordie are standing.

“You’ve come to the right place. Step into my office,” Tyler waves over the bar dramatically before ordering a round of shots.  Jamie comes over just as they’re getting their fourth round.

“Jamison! Come to join the party?” Tyler slings his arm over Jamie’s shoulders.

“I came to make sure you two are still alive. How many shots have you had?”

Tyler holds up three fingers, “Five. Probably. Don’t know.” He reaches up to touch Jamie’s face, “Such a pretty cow.”

Jamie’s face turns red and he grabs Tyler, “Okay drunky, we’re getting away from the bar now. You okay by yourself, Jase?”

Jason salutes Jamie in lieu of a response. Jamie nods at him and half drags Tyler over to a couch, hand on his neck.

Left alone, Jason decides to search for Jordie. He finds him sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room, surprisingly alone. Deciding Jordie looks lonely, Jason drops himself unceremoniously in the middle of his lap. Jordie lets out a small grunt as Jason adjusts, draping his legs over the arm of the chair. After throwing his arms around Jordie’s neck, Jason looks right into his eyes.

“Hello friend,” Jason slurs.

“Hey there bud. You doin’ okay?” Jordie pets Jason’s hair as he talks.

Instead of answering, he just paws at Jordie’s bowtie, which had come undone at some point in the night. As he’s playing with Jordie’s tie, his fingers brush against Jordie’s beard. Just as he’s about to explore further, Jason feels someone pulling him up. He looks up to see Jamie attempting to drag him away. He tries to struggle free, but Jamie’s grip is tight.

“What the fuck Jamie? Take me back.” Jason’s arms flail around, smacking a few peoples as Jamie moves him across the room.

Jamie sets Jason down on the couch next to Tyler.

“You’re both cut off. I can’t deal with this shit.”

Jason looks over to where Jordie is sitting. He sees Emily standing in front of him, arms waving wildly. It looks like she’s mad at him, but Jason really can’t see her face very clearly.

When he wakes up the next day, Jason has a terrible hangover and the memory of his hands in Jordie’s beard. He sits up and realizes he’s in the Benn’s living room. He staggers to his feet and heads towards the kitchen. When he enters, Jason sees Jordie and Emily seated at the table. Jamie is standing at the stove cooking eggs.

As soon as Emily spots Jason, she leans over, grabs Jordie’s face, and starts kissing him. Jordie drops his fork in surprise. When Emily pulls away, Jordie swallows and says, “That was nice, but next time can you wait until I don’t have a mouth full of eggs?” Emily throws her head back and laughs like Jordie just said the funniest thing in the world.

It takes Jason a second to realize what’s going on. When Emily turns to and looks at him smugly, he understands. She’s flaunting their relationship in front of him. She’s obviously realized that Jason has some sort of feelings for Jordie and is now using that against him.

Jamie turns around and sees Jason standing in the doorway, “Hey there crazy. Nice to see you’re actually still alive.”

Jason rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, that’ll teach me to try to keep up with Tyler. Guy drinks like his life depends on it.”

Jordie snorts and Jason looks over at him, eyes flicking back and forth between him and Emily. He manages a weak smile before swallowing hard and turning around. He can’t be here now. Jamie seems to notice something is wrong and follows him out of the kitchen.

“You okay, Jase?”

“I don’t – I’m not sure. I think I did something stupid last night. Did I do something stupid?”

Jamie looks torn, “Stupid? I don’t think so. I mean, you were kind of all over Jordie, but I don’t know if it was stupid.” He leans in close to Jason, barely speaking above a whisper, “If it was my choice, he’d be with you.”

Jason’s sure that Jamie meant for that to be nice and encouraging, but it honestly just makes everything worse. He can’t help the tears that well up in his eyes. He hears movement from the kitchen and practically bolts to Jamie’s room. Jamie hurries after him.

The first thing Jason notices when he enters Jamie’s room is Tyler. He’s sprawled across Jamie’s bed with almost no clothes on. Jason whips his head around, wiping his eyes before whispering, “Are you guys fucking?”

Jamie’s eyes get wide, “No, no! He was just really drunk and I didn’t want him to be in his apartment all alone and you were on the couch so I thought he should just sleep in here.”

“I think you guys would be cute together, you know.”

Jamie smiles in spite of himself and Jason actually feels calm for a minute.

It’s basically the last time Jason feels calm for weeks because after that day, he hardly sees Jordie at all. Emily has made it her new mission to keep Jordie away from Jason. Every time Jason asks Jordie to hang out, whether they’re on the road or in Dallas, he always has an excuse. Usually he says he’s going to hang out with Emily or skype her.

Finally, one day Jason has had enough. He corners Jordie after a hard loss in Anaheim. “What’s the fucking deal dude?”

“I know. I’m sorry I missed that block. I don’t know what happened.”

“Fuck you I’m not talking about hockey. You’ve been avoiding me for weeks. You’ve always had free time and now it’s like you’re busy 24/7. I don’t buy it. So what the fuck is going on?”

Jason isn’t really being that quiet and they’ve attracted the attention of most of the team. Jamie tries to come over and break them up, but Jason puts up a hand to stop him.

Jordie is looking at him with a pained look on his face, “Can we not do this? Not here.”

“Well then where? Here is the only place I see you anymore. You don’t even sleep in the same room as me anymore.”

Jordie’s face keeps getting redder, “I’ll come to your room later. Can we just drop this now?” He looks like he wants to disappear.

“All right everybody! Mind your business.” Jamie forces everyone away. Jason is still staring at Jordie, seething.

“Fine. But if you don’t show up, consider this friendship over.”

Jordie looks like someone smacked him in the face. He just nods and heads to the showers.

When they get back to the hotel, Jason is on edge. He ends spending an hour pacing around his room, wringing his hands out. He’s thinking about taking another shower - just to have something to do - when he hears a knock at the door. When he peeks through the peephole, he sees Jordie standing on the other side. After taking a deep breath, Jason opens the door.

“Hey.” Jordie hangs around the door like the he’s waiting to be invited in.

“You can come in you know. I asked you to come.” Jordie just nods and shuffles through the door, closing it behind him. Jason walks over to one of the beds and sits down. Jordie follows him, still looking uncomfortable. He settles himself on the other bed tentatively.

They sit there for a moment, as if they’re both waiting for the other to start talking first. Jordie looks over at Jason helplessly.

“I don’t…I mean…I…” He stops before running his hand over his face. He looks tired, more tired than Jason has ever seen him before.

“Did I do something wrong Jordie? You know you can tell me if I did something wrong, right?”

“No, no. You didn’t. I just…Emily and I are going through a rough patch?” He phrases it like a question, as if he’s not really sure of what he is saying.

“Okay…so why does that translate to you avoiding me like this? We haven’t hung out in weeks.”

Jordie looks down at his hands, “I know. I just…I really need to make my relationship work, okay? It’s the only thing I’ve got going for me.”

“What the fuck does that mean? ‘the only thing you’ve got going for you’? Who the fuck said that?”

“I said that. It’s fucking true and you know it. Come on, I can’t play hockey forever, especially not as mediocre as I am. It’s just common sense. Eventually, all I’ll have is my relationship, so I’d like to still have it when that moment comes.” He looks totally serious, if not a little sad, as he says this.

Jason just stares at Jordie, mouth hanging open, “I can’t believe you think like that. You really think your relationship is the only good thing you have, apart from hockey?” Jordie just shrugs.

“You know what, Jordie? This is way past me. You have way more shit to figure out than I thought. You should probably just go.”

Jordie just sits there, stunned. Jason can’t be here anymore, can’t look at Jordie.

“You know what? Nevermind. I’ll just go. I can’t be here anymore.” Jason grabs his keys and heads out the door, leaving Jordie still sitting on the bed. He heads straight for Jamie’s room, knocking loudly on the door when he gets there.

Jamie answers the door in nothing but boxers. He’s breathing heavily and his face is flushed.

“This better be important Jason.”

“Jamie, I’m so sorry, but I need you right now.” His voice cracks on the last word and Jason can feel the tears forming. Jamie’s eyes get wide as he ushers Jason in the room. He sees Tyler sitting on the bed, arms folded.

“Sorry, Ty. Jason needs me right now.”

“This better be good Daddy. You just cockblocked me.” Tyler pretends to be upset, but Jason can see the worry in his eyes.

Jamie leads Jason to the unused bed and they all sit down. He puts his hand on Jason’s shoulder before asking, “So what’s going on? What happened?”

“I tried talking to Jordie. Because he’s been avoiding me you know?” Jamie nods.

“So anyway, I tried to get him to tell me what’s going on and why he won’t talk to me and he ends up just talking about his relationship and how important it is. He didn’t even actually get to really tell me what I had to do with that though because he said something even crazier.” Jason pauses for a moment, allowing Jamie and Tyler to process what he said.

“Okay, what did he say?”

“He said that his relationship is the only thing he has going for him. He actually thinks that’s the only thing in his life that’s worth anything.”

Jamie sighs, but doesn’t look that surprised, “Jordie has always been like that. He never sees himself how he actually is. I can’t believe he thinks _Emily_ is the only thing he has going for him.” He shakes his head in disbelief.

“So what do we do?” Tyler asks.

No one answers because at that moment there’s a knock on the door. Before Jamie even answers it, Jason knows who it is. He ducks in the closet and says, “Don’t tell him I’m here. I can’t see him right now.”

Jason sits on the floor of the closet and presses his ear to the door. He hears Jamie open the door and presumably let Jordie in.

“What’s going on Jordie?” Jason can tell that Jamie is talking louder than usual, allowing Jason to actually hear him.

“I don’t know Jamie. I think I fucked up bad.”

“Well, why don’t you tell us what happened?” Tyler doesn’t need to raise his already loud voice, but for reason he is and it ends up sounding like he’s shouting.

“Jesus Segs, what’s wrong with you?”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway, Jason wanted me to come to his room today, as you know. Well, as everyone knows. So I went. We ended up getting into _another_ argument and then he just left. I don’t know where he is and I think I really fucked up with him.”

“What was the argument about?” Jamie asks as if he hasn’t already gotten the rundown from Jason.

“About…how I’ve been avoiding him?”

“Yeah, what’s the deal with that? He seems pretty upset.”

“It’s Emily. She didn’t like what she saw on New Year’s – I guess she thought he was trying to steal me from her or something. Anyway she basically gave me an ultimatum. I either had to stop hanging around Jason or we were through. I know it’s stupid, but I thought I had to try to make it work with Emily. I don’t want to be left with nothing if she leaves.”

Jason thinks he hears someone scoff. He wishes he has known earlier that it was Emily’s fault that Jordie was avoiding him. He would have told Jordie off a lot sooner.

“What in the world makes you think that Emily is the only thing you have in this world?” It’s Tyler who speaks up this time

“Come on, Tyler. I’m not you or Jamie.”

“That doesn’t mean shit Jordie. You’re a great fucking hockey player and a damn good friend too. I don’t know who made you think your relationship was the only good thing in your life, but they’re insane.”

“I think you need to realize that there are more people who care about you than just Emily. And most of us care about you more than she does.” Jamie’s voice goes softer as he says this and Jason has to strain to hear him.

“I think I’m beginning to see that. I just don’t know what to do about Jason. I think I fucked up bad.”

“I think you underestimate how much he cares about you. He’s your best friend, Jordie. It’s obvious that you two are close, maybe even closer than you realize.”

Jason wants to jump out of the closet and punch Jamie. He doesn’t want Jamie to push it too far and scare Jordie away. Jordie doesn’t ever have to know how Jason feels about him.

Jason hears someone go into the bathroom and shut the door. Before he knows what’s going on, Jamie is grabbing him from the closet and hauling him out the door. “Jordie’s staying here tonight,” he says as an explanation. Jason just nods and heads back to his room, suddenly exhausted.

Of course, as soon as he reaches his room, he’s unable to sleep. He can’t stop thinking about Jordie feeling so bad about himself. Jason just wants to grab him and shake him while telling him how perfect he is.

Jason and Jordie don’t talk the next day at all. Jason sits with Val on the plane while Jordie ends up alone on the other end of the plane. Part of Jason wants to go keep him company, but then he remembers he’s supposed to be mad at him.

Jason spends the next two days off sulking in his apartment. He doesn’t talk to anyone the whole time, so when he gets to practice the next day, he’s surprised to see Jordie laughing with Jamie and Tyler. Clearly he’s not feeling as shitty about himself anymore. Jason avoids them while he gets dressed.

Jordie skates up to him as soon as they get on the ice. Jason avoids eye contact and tries to pretend like he doesn’t know Jordie is there. Jordie clears his throat loudly, but Jason doesn’t budge. He knows he’s being childish, but he’s still pissed off.

When Jordie finally skates away, Jason can’t help but feel relieved. It only lasts a moment though because he’s suddenly sprawled on the ice with Jordie on top of him. The guys are laughing because Jordie made it look playful, but Jason can see the intensity in his eyes.

“You ignoring me now?” His eyes bore into Jason’s and he can’t look away.

“Yeah, I learned it from you,” Jason spits back.

“I’m trying to apologize here, asshole.”

“Yeah, well you can keep your fucking apology. I don’t want it. It doesn’t change the fact that you ignored me for three weeks.”

Jordie’s eyes get soft. He slides off Jason and sits on his knees, “I know, but I don’t know where else to start. I fucked up bad and I’m sorry.”

Jason doesn’t know what else to do so he just nods. He hears Jamie yell at them from across the ice.

“Are we good?” Jordie asks. Jason nods at him.

A few days later, Jason gets a call from Tyler. It’s an off day and Jason had taken advantage of it by sleeping in. Tyler’s call wakes him up.

“This better be good Segs. I was sleeping.”

“Jordie and Emily broke up.”

Jason sucks in a breath, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, dude I basically live here. Jordie’s a fucking mess, dude.”

“She break up with him?”

“No, but you know how he felt about it. He thinks everything is falling apart and no one will ever love him, blah blah blah.”

“Well, that sucks but I honestly think I should stay away.”

“Yeah dude. That’s why I called you. Don’t be his shoulder to cry on during this okay? That’s straight to the friend zone.”

“You know Segs, I think you think your advice is better than it is.”

“No way man. It’s foolproof. I got a plan for you, don’t worry.”

For some reason, Jason listens to Tyler and stays away from the Benn’s apartment that day. He still sees Jordie at practice the next day and he can tell he hasn’t slept much.

“Hey man. I heard what happened. Sorry about it.”

Jordie laughs a little, “It’s okay Jase. I know you’re all happy about it. You don’t have to pretend.”

“Nah man. I mean yeah, I didn’t like Emily at all, but I’m not happy to see you upset.”

This manages to bring a smile to Jordie’s face, “Thanks Jase.”

After practice, Tyler corners Jason and Jordie, Jamie trailing behind him, “Hey guys! Clear your fucking schedules tonight! We’re going out.” Jordie and Jason both try to protest, but Tyler is hellbent on going.

That’s how Jason finds himself at one of their favorite clubs that night. They invited a few other guys from the team and they’re all squeezed around a small table. The guys take turns buying Jordie drinks and it doesn’t take long for him to get totally hammered. Jason stays by his side to keep an eye on him.

After his fourth or fifth shot in a row, Jordie turns to Jason grinning widely. Jason leans in towards him, “You okay there bud?”

“Okay? I am fucking great! Best night ever!” He’s leaning extremely close to Jason’s face and Jason has to back away before he does something he could regret. It doesn’t really matter though because about two seconds later, Jordie throws himself onto Jason’s lap. He wraps his arm around his back and settles in. Jason is trying really hard not to show his emotions on his face. He really doesn’t need the other guys to know that he’s freaking out.

He catches Tyler’s eye and he’s grinning. He mouths ‘you’re welcome’ before winking. Jason just rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Jordie. He’s talking wildly with Klinger who seems to be having a hard time keeping up. He looks to Jason for help, but Jason just shrugs.

Jordie gets bored with his conversation and turns his full attention to Jason. He puts his hands in Jason’s hair, lightly massaging his head. Jason can’t help but lean into the touch, almost moaning at how good it feels. Jordie licks his lips, but Jason just shakes his head. Jordie looks a little heartbroken, but he leans in to Jason’s ear anyway. His breath tickles and he mumbles something that Jason doesn’t understand.

Jordie is starting to get pretty heavy, so Jason waves Jamie and Tyler over. The three of them manage to get Jordie into Jason’s SUV and they all head back to the Benn’s. Jason doesn’t stay, mostly because he’s afraid of what will happen if he does. It’s hard to refuse Jordie who is practically begging him to stay, but Jason doesn’t want him to do something he will regret.

He hears a pounding on his door early the next morning. Groggy, he stumbles to the door. He sees Jordie standing there, looking frazzled. Before he can say anything, Jordie surges forward and crashes his lips with Jason’s.

Kissing Jordie is exactly what Jason thought it would be. The hairs of his beard tickle Jason’s lips as he presses them together. When Jason’s tongue slips into Jordie’s mouth, he sighs. They finally break apart, both breathing hard and grinning.

Jordie reaches his hand up to cup Jason’s face. He holds it there for a moment, lightly caressing his cheek. Then, he leans forward, pressing his forehead to Jason’s. Looking deep into his eyes he whispers, “Sorry it took so long for me to catch up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [follow madi (madisonrene) on tumblr](http://dartheighter.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [follow liz (jacksmannequinn) on tumblr](http://ughhgghg.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Fun fact: apparently that last line is from Silver Linings Playbook - I had it stuck in my head and HAD to use it and I just figured out where it's from.


End file.
